whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Obtenebration (VTM)
Obtenebration is the trademark Discipline of clan Lasombra which is the unearthly control over shadows. It is related to the practice of Abyss Mysticism within the clan. Overview Obtenebration is said to further damn the vampire who uses it, who removes himself further from God's grace and into the dark pull of the Abyss. For this reason, the user is shunned by animals and humans alike. Proficient users may manifest physical changes: eyes become pools of utter darkness, shadows move of their own accord in her presence, and from time to time, spontaneous Obtenebration effects may manifest. The unnatural darkness summoned by Obtenebration is extremely frightening to mortals, animals, and even other Cainites unaccustomed to its use. The exact nature of this Discipline is unknown even among its greatest masters, and it has been a subject of religious, philosophical, and metaphysical debate among vampires for millennia. The Shadow Crusade believes that Obtenebration stems from the Iryi Azaneal, who gave Lasombra parts of its qlippothic powers in order to manifest in this world. Its greatest scholars are the followers of the Path of Night and practitioners of Abyss Mysticism, which draws on knowledge of this Discipline in its rituals. While fairly common within the Sabbat, Obtenebration is virtually nonexistent among Camarilla vampires and anyone seen using it would be regarded with extreme suspicion. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Shadow Play: Move and shape the natural shadows around you * ** Shroud of Night: Blanket an area in a cloud of unnatural shadow that obscures light, sound, and heat * ** Arms of the Abyss: Summon black tentacles from the shadows to assist you * ** Black Metamorphosis: Encase your body in nightmarish armor and grow black tentacles from your sides ** Nightshades: Create temporary objects made of shadow * ** Tenebrous Form: Transform into pure shadow that can only be harmed by fire, sunlight, or magic Advanced Powers * ** Aegis of Shadows: Cover yourself in powerful shadow armor ** Eyes of the Night: See without light, even through supernatural darkness ** Shadowstep: Teleport from shadow to shadow ** Shadow Parasite: Grow a black tentacle within a target until it kills them ** Shadow Perspective: Move senses to a nearby shadow ** The Darkness Within: Cover a target in a horrid shadow that drains them of blood * ** Darksight: Watch and listen through any shadow in the world ** Fortify Against Ahura Mazda: Your shadows summoned through Obtenebration become resistant to sunlight ** Shadow Lair: Pause mid-step when using Shadowstep ** Shadow Twin: Animate your shadow into a weaker duplicate of yourself * ** Dark Hunter: Create a shadow duplicate of yourself that hunts a specific target ** Inner Darkness: Draw the shadow into yourself to gain great power ** Night Shades: Summon shades to act as your servants ** Oubliette: Lock one person in an Abyssal prison ** Shadow Watchtower: Merge with a shadow, becoming invulnerable to everything except sunlight * ** Ahriman's Demesne: Blanket an area in a darkness that devours everything it touches ** Enter the Abyss: Enter and leave the Abyss at any time, allowing you to teleport from shadow to shadow around the world ** Tchernabog: Temporarily blot out the sun in your area * ** Banishment: Send someone to the Abyss for an extended period of time ** Plot Device Rituals The rituals of Obtenebration were developed by Lasombra mystics known as Abyss Mystics, and as such when one's knowledge of Obtenebration includes rituals this Discipline is sometimes instead called Abyss Mysticism. For a complete list of Obtenebration Rituals see the Rituals article. Gallery Obtenebration_-_Cb-Las_2ed.png|Obtenebration unleashed as depicted in CB-L. Obtenebration_2_-_Cb-Las_2ed.png|Arms of the Abyss, from CB-L. From CB-L Revised.jpg From CB-L - Revised.jpg Obtenebration1.png|Use of Shadowstep Obtenebration2.png Obtenebration3.png|Use of Tenebrous Form VTES cards Obtenebration - VTES.jpg|''Obtenebration''. Art by Melissa Uran Shadow Play.jpg|''Shadow Play'' (Sabbat set). Art by Stuart Beel Shadow Play - VTES (alt).jpg|''Shadow Play'' (Third Edition set). Art by Stuart Sayger Nocturn - VTES.jpg|''Nocturn''. Art by Leif Jones Shroud of NIght - VTES.jpg|''Shroud of Night''. Art by Jason Alexander Behnke Arms of the Abyss - VTES.jpg|''Arms of the Abyss''. Art by Michael Astrachan Black Metamorphosis - VTES.jpg|''Black Metamorphosis''. Art by Mike Danza Nightshades - VTES.jpg|''Nightshades''. Art by John Bridges Shadow Body - VTES.jpg|''Shadow Body''. Art by Mike Dringenberg Tenebrous Form - VTES.jpg|''Tenebrous Form''. Art by Fred Harper Call of the Lamprey - VTES.jpg|''Call of the Lamprey''. Art by Alan Rabinowitz Darkness Within - VTES.jpg|''Darkness Within''. Art bt William O'Connor Eyes of the Night - VTES.jpg|''Eyes of the Night''. Art by Harold Arthur McNeill Shadow Parasite - VTES.jpg|''Shadow Parasite''. Art by William O'Connor Shadow Step - VTES.jpg|''Shadow Step''. Art by Richard Thomas Darksight - VTES.jpg|''Darksight''. Art by Steve Prescott Shadow Twin - VTES.jpg|''Shadow Twin''. Art by Drew Tucker Entombment - VTES.jpg|''Entombment''. Art by Lawrence Allen Williams Oubliette - VTES.jpg|''Oubliette''. Art by Patrick Lambert Ahriman's Demesne - VTES.jpg|''Ahriman's Demesne''. Art by Monte Moore Summon the Abyss - VTES.jpg|''Summon the Abyss''. Art by David Ho References ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Lasombra Category:Trademark Discipline (VTM)